pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG126: Like a Meowth to a Flame
is the 34th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Episode Plot The gang has arrived to Ever Grande City. Ash is excited to get into Hoenn League, but still has 1 week left to train. May says he needs Champ's food - chicken noodles, so May's friends are confused as what it is. Team Rocket follows them in the submarine, so James and Meowth are sleepy by the amount they spent inside. Jessie orders them to go forward, as they will "have their highest score". The gang walks down a street, looking for the noodles shop - they are one of the best restaurants in Hoenn. She read this in a book, so Brock reads it as well. She is happy knowing that she will taste one of the best foods in Hoenn. Afterwards, they seem to have not found this restaurant. May tells them it is Noodle Nosh. Her friends tell her there is nothing in the streets. Murkrow see them, with a strange gleam in their eyes. Suddenly, one of them takes the book. The others begin to peck them, so Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to make them fly away. However, more Murkrow charge, so Pikachu uses Thunderbolt once more, but with same result. Unexpectedly, a Meowth scratches the Murkrow, though it is dressed. Its trainer comes and orders to use Fury Swipe. The Murkrow flee, without any reinforcements. The gang thanks them and the man spots the book, realizing they are headed to Noodle Nosh as well. Inside the restaurant, the man tells Ash he is also going to compete in the Hoenn League. The gang tells him his Meowth is trained well. The man tells Brock he is a great chef, seeing his Meowth eating the food happily. The man thinks his Meowth is powerful enough to evolve into Persian, but thinks it is too proud and stubborn to do it. It is revealed the man's name is Tyson. Tyson thinks Ash's lucky to have a friend like Brock with him. Tyson tells them he is travelling for the Gym battles as well as for food, just like May does. May thinks she and Tyson should write a gourmet book, to which Max quickly responds that she didn't mean anything with that. Tyson has eaten his food and rushes to the Pokémon Center, seeing how late it is. He is going to see the torching - he is one of the people who will run to carry the torch. Meanwhile, Jenny tells her men to be ready, as the torch will come soon. Team Rocket hears this, as the fire is from Moltres, so they plan to sell the torch for any fans. Meowth thinks their boss would give them the promotion if they give the flame to him, as he'll find uses for it. Tyson arrives, reporting to Dr. Goodshow. Ash and Brock greet Goodshow and tell May and Max they were torch-runners once as well. Goodshow identifies May, as he saw her on TV. The ceremony begins - Tyson runs, carrying the torch, along with Meowth beside him. Team Rocket's Meowth spots the other one and thinks he'd be there if he had the clothes, so he goes with Jessie and James to commence their plan. The gang plans to go to the stadium and go into the car, by Goodshow's proposal. Goodshow presents the stadium - a huge set of buildings, with its own Pokémon Center. May wants to eat (even if she did already), as the book mentions that the person going there needs to eat Strawberry Cream pie. At the Pokémon Center, Ash signs on the Hoenn League Championship. Ash allows Max to study the guidebook, but wonders where Brock is - Brock is flirting with Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's. Ash asks Nurse Joy to check if Morrison has appeared, but Nurse Joy tells he has not registered yet. They spot on the screen Tyson has made it through the gate. Ash reports to Prof. Oak, who is happy to hear that Ash has made it to Ever Grande City. He offers to give Ash the Pokémon he left, but Ash refuses - he decides to use the Pokémon he caught in Hoenn. Prof. Oak supports Ash in this strategy he made and logs out. Suddenly, a bell rings - someone stole the torch! Tyson remembers that when he brought a torch, one of Officers spots at the sky, seeing a Moltres, but it was an illusion. Suddenly, she and a Nurse Joy went out and the torch was gone. The Officer Jenny's try to get them, so one of them flies across the motorbike and stops them. However, they turn and fly to the balloon - they are Team Rocket. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Meowth brings an umbrella out and the attack redirects back to Pikachu. Jenny is about to bring her Blastoise, but Joy tells her it may put the fire out. Tyson sends Metagross, using Confusion to pull the balloon. Meowth presses the button, so more fire comes out, so the balloon stops. Ash sends Glalie, who uses Ice Beam to freeze Team Rocket. Ash goes on the balloon and gets the fire, but Team Rocket unfreeze and go get the fire. Ash accidentally drops the fire, so Jessie throws Meowth to get it. Tyson's Meowth jumps and gets the fire, while kicking Team Rocket's Meowth. Meowth hears from Tyson's that he is pathetic, angering him. Meowth demands the torch back, so uses Fury Swipe, but misses. Tyson's Meowth uses Iron Tail, blasting Team Rocket's Meowth off. Ash jumps and Metagross uses Confusion to soften the landing. Tyson's Meowth uses Thunderbolt, blasting Team Rocket off. Goodshow places the torch back where it belongs. Tyson anticipates Ash to compete, as he is a challenge to him, as well as Tyson to Ash. Trivia *Tyson's Meowth is inspired by Puss in Boots. *Featured Pokémon: Kingdra, Horsea, Marill, Misdreavus Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Megumi Yamashita Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura